


Where You Are, I Will Be

by TheMipstaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lydia Martin is a queen, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Summer Romance, Surfing, Threesome - F/F/F, allison argent is a sweetheart, kira is turned on by both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMipstaz/pseuds/TheMipstaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison surprises Lydia with an anniversary trip to Hawaii, it involves lots of alone time, lounging on the beach, and surprise surf lessons. Their instructor Kira is quiet and beautiful, and they instantly hit it off. Something about the beach and the freedom of it has them falling easily into a summer fling that they all hope never ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Are, I Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally fell in love with [Alex's](http://http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/.com) allydira [summer AU](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/125606124667/allisonlydiakira-summer-au-when-allison), so obviously I had to add to it. Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://nevergooutofstiles.tumblr.com/post/125731526375/erikiras-teen-wolf-femslash-bingo-book). Title from ["Compass"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DR6Mf8LVQMc) by Zella Day.

Allison Argent is in love with her girlfriend, that much is obvious. It’s as clear as day, as well known as the Galileo’s heliocentric theory. It’s just one of those things that everyone  _knows_ , you know?

So when Allison takes the blindfold off Lydia’s eyes to show her the two plane tickets to Kauai and Lydia gasps in excitement, it’s only natural for Allison to laugh into her girlfriend’s strawberry blonde hair as she twirls Lydia around. When Lydia mutters, “I love you, I love you,” in between heavy kisses, Allison basks in it and murmurs it back word for word.

They spend their first morning in the hotel languidly fucking—all steady, rolling hips and panting, shared breaths. Once Lydia’s breasts are mottled with lovebites and Allison’s come for the third time in a row, they savor slow, burning kisses until Allison points out that the cleaning service is going to be coming soon.

The next few days are filled with swimming in the crystal blue waters for Allison and relaxing under an umbrella checking her girlfriend’s ass out in her bikini for Lydia. Needless to say, both of them are very pleased. Until a rude beefcake macho archetype thinks it’s funny to unlace Allison’s bikini top. Allison makes good use of her black belt in judo while holding onto her slipping swimsuit with one hand. Lydia is inordinately turned on. (“No, Lydia, we can’t have sex on the beach. Do you  _want_  sand up your vagina?”)

For the last two weeks of their vacation, Allison has reserved private surfing lessons for the two of them. “Wow,” Lydia whistles as a literal Asian goddess approaches them and flips back her soaking wet hair, “you never told me our teacher was hot like burning. You sure know how to pick ‘em, Allie. This trip just gets better and better.”

Allison’s a little too busy trying to pick her jaw up off the floor and make sure there’s no drool running down her face to think of a witty comeback because she’s torn between being envious of the girl’s flawless skin and pretty pink lips or wanting to eat her out until she can’t remember her own name. Speaking of which,

“Hi, I’m Kira,” says the girl, holding her hand out and tucking her pink and white surfboard more securely under the other arm. “You guys are Allison and Lydia, right? This is going to be really embarrassing if you aren’t.”

Allison laughs good-naturedly. “Yeah, I’m Allison. You can call me Allie though.”

“And I’m Lydia,” she practically purrs, glancing up through her eyelashes and obviously flicking her gaze to Kira’s lips before back up to her eyes. “Nice to meet you.”

An attractive flush blooms on Kira’s cheeks as she stammers, “Um, yeah, okay, well I brought a couple boards for you guys. They’re, uh, over there. Yeah, I’ll just go get them.”

As Kira stumbles away to retrieve the surfboards planted upright in the sand, Allison leans over to whisper into Lydia’s ear, “Take it easy on her, she looks like some blushing virgin. She might spontaneously combust if she figures out we’re poly and we want her.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lydia waves off Allison’s warning as Kira returns dragging the boards behind her. “I will, don’t worry.”

Three days later when Kira’s a writhing, blushing mess in their hotel bed as Allison straddles her stomach and Lydia kneeling between her legs, Allison can’t help but think to herself,  _That was_ not _taking it easy_. But it’s hard to care when Kira’s throwing her head back with a low moan as Lydia presses butterfly kisses along her inner thigh.

Thumbing the bottom hem of Kira’s dress where’s it’s rucked up below her breasts, Allison helps Kira peel it off. She’s down to her lingerie and Lydia’s already naked, so it’s only fair that their new friend show some skin as well.

Sucking soft bruises onto the delicate skin of Kira’s collarbone, Allison can’t help but grind down a little to take the edge off as she feels Kira moan and curse again. She can hear the smacking of Lydia’s lips, can hear her murmuring, “Good girl.” Then there’s a wandering hand between her legs as Kira shoots her a mischievous grin.

Allison nips harder at where she’s worrying Kira’s neck when she feels one then two fingers slip inside her. Rolling her hips a little to ride Kira’s hand, Allison arches her back and drops her head, hair cascading over Kira’s face where it’s inches from her own. Leaning up to capture Allison’s lips, Kira starts thrusting her fingers faster, crooking them, searching for—

“Fuck!” Allison’s thighs and arms tremble where they’re holding her up. Clenching down, Allison tips back her head as Kira’s thumb finds her clit. It’s all harsh, panting breaths and whispered, “Fuck”s as Lydia laps at Kira, whose fingers stutter.

“C’mon,” Allison mutters, widening her legs and bucking her hips a little. “C’mon, Kira, don’t stop. I’m so close.”

“If you stop, so do I,” Lydia warns, lifting her head. Glancing over her shoulder, Allison gives in to the temptation to steal a kiss from Lydia’s swollen, slick lips. It tastes a little musky like Kira and Allison revels in it.

“Okay,” Kira says breathlessly, “okay.” She reaches for Allison’s ass, pulling her forward until she’s straddling Kira’s face. The first wet swipe of her tongue sends shivers down Allison’s spine. She leans forward to brace herself against the headboard, hands clenching down as Kira laves sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. She can feel every one of Kira’s moans vibrating through her and Allison isn’t sure how much more she can take.

“Fuck, Kira,” she gasps, glancing down to run one hand through Kira’s hair splayed out on the pillow, “so good. Don’t stop. I’m almost…”

Meeting Allison’s gaze, Kira holds it as she redoubles her efforts until her jaw aches.

“C’mon, baby,” Lydia coaxes as she idly traces a fingertip around Kira’s clit, which has Kira whining for more. “Come for me.”

Kira adds a finger next to her tongue, curling it just right until Allison is coming with a shout. Her stomach contracts, muscles tightening as wave after wave of hot pleasure washes over her. She slumps, barely catching herself on the headboard, and then manages to roll off of Kira next to her on the bed.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Allison turns her head to suck lightly on Kira’s bottom lip, murmuring sweet nothings until Kira’s crying out and coming into Lydia’s mouth. Chest heaving, Kira watches with hooded eyes as Lydia sits back, licks her hand, and starts to take care of herself.

“You two are so hot, you know that?” Lydia pants as she slowly strokes herself, palming a breast with her free hand.

“I know,” Allison replies cheekily, sitting up to tug Lydia closer. She seals their lips together and reaches down to slip a couple fingers into Lydia, bending them just right and hitting Lydia’s sweet spot dead on.

“Shit,” Lydia groans as she leans into Allison, letting the orgasm wrack her body.

Slowly lowering Lydia down to sandwich Kira between them, Allison smiles softly and presses affectionate kisses to both their foreheads. “You sap,” teases Lydia, but Allison knows she secretly adores it. Kira just snuggles closer.

It doesn’t matter that all three of them are sweaty messes and Lydia is going to bitch about it tomorrow morning. Right now, all that matters is that it feels like she’s whole. Not that she didn’t feel entirely loved before without Kira, but it’s different now, like her heart has grown to make room for a new love of her life.

And that might be the most terrifying thing of all of this, that Allison can imagine herself waking up every day with both Lydia and Kira in bed with her. She wants lazy Sunday mornings where Lydia gets up way too early for her daily workout and Kira sleeps like the dead until it’s almost 2 in the afternoon. She wants Monday work routines where Kira gets up before it should be humanly possible to teach a class while the waves are good and Lydia complains about their totally insane girlfriend before kissing Allison on the cheek and heading off to work.

Allison wants all of it, and in this “too late to be considered night but not quite early morning” limbo before she knocks out cold, the daydream seems possible. With Kira snoring softly beside her and Lydia’s hand resting on her hip, it’s so easy for Allison to believe that the three of them can have all that. While the stars are out for her to wish on and the moon keeps the sun at bay, Allison is convinced she’s invincible.

So her eyelids flutter at last and she falls asleep with a hopeful smile on her face.

Allison Argent is in love with her girlfriend, that much is still true. The only difference is now she’s in love with  _both_  of them. 


End file.
